


yes, we are

by crystallineirises



Category: Gentleman Jack, Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Anne Lister - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, Gentleman Jack - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Marianna Lawton - Freeform, PWP, Period Piece, RPF, Smut, Vintage Lesbian Energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallineirises/pseuds/crystallineirises
Summary: An extension of the love scene from 1.1. Smutty smut smut. From Mrs. Lawton's POV.





	yes, we are

“Come on, are we doing this?”

She glanced down, first toward my legs, my breast, my bruising clavicle, and past my eyes for a moment. 

In a flash, she lowered herself onto me, sweeping bed sheets aside from ankle to hip bone. I cannot determine whether her nipping teeth or darting tongue nestled between my legs first, for the groan that escaped my lips drowned out both options. 

Her head snapped upward, blown pupils locked on mine, eyebrows cocked in that ever knowing way. 

“Are we doing this” she muttered into my hairs and folds as she continued to draw mewls and gasps from my throat, and overwhelming wetness from slit to slit, trickling into the creases of my upper thighs.

“My God, Fred!” 

A stinging shock runs through me as one hand smacks against the outer edge of my right buttock, as the pointer and thumb twisted my nipple from tip to base, delicious little pinches of pleasure and pain.

I cannot track her hands up and down my body, I only know pleasure and licks and the salt of my sweat co-mingling with the strokes of her tongue, her fingers, her front teeth and —my lord, fingers where? 

I start to feel a coiling in my spine, rustling and tickling through my nose and the base of my neck, my breaths shallow and uneven, and with a flash of light, brilliant and bright and pure, I writhe against and around her fingers as the gentle convulsions radiate outward, waves that crash and smooth.


End file.
